bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother Online
, also known as PBB Online is the series' digital companion show. It's an interactive live talk show companion of Pinoy Big Brother, airing daily on the series' official website and on Youtube and Facebook. The show first premiered in Pinoy Big Brother: All In as Pinoy Big Brother: Uplate Online which was aired every midnight on the series' official website. The show was the successor to "Pinoy Big Brother Uplate" aired every midnight on television from Teen Edition 1 up until Teen Clash 2010. In Pinoy Big Brother: 737, the show was also aired on the cable channel Jeepney TV. It's hosted by Bianca Gonzalez and Robi Domingo. Hosts & Schedule Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited's Big Winner, Slater Young became the host for the show during Pinoy Big Brother: All In, together with the twins from Teen Edition 4, Joj & Jai Agpangan. On Pinoy Big Brother: 737, the show returned with the title Pinoy Big Brother Online and was rescheduled from 12:00 MN to 7:37 PM PHT. It was now hosted by Bianca Gonzalez and Robi Domingo. Pinoy Big Brother's main presenter, Toni Gonzaga also appears from time to time in the show. On Pinoy Big Brother 7, Bianca Gonzalez and Robi Domingo reprised their roles as the hosts of the show, with Darla Sauler as an addition to the set of hosts. The show aired every 7PM PHT from Mondays to Fridays. The Show The show follows a talk show format where in the hosts and the guests would discuss the daily happenings or the trending issues inside the Big Brother House. Every night, the hosts together with special guests would discuss the current events inside the house and some of the notable happenings of the week. Usually, the show's special guests were either the series' former housemates from past seasons, recently evicted housemates, celebrity guests or sometimes the relatives of the housemates, especially if the discussion is about a teen housemate. A current livestream from the house is also shown at the screen monitor during the discussions. The show has three main segments, the first is a daily discussion with the special guests, the No Filter segment and the PBB:Rewind segment. PBB: No Filter The #PBBNoFilter is an interactive segment where the hosts would be reading the public's opinions regarding the season. Since, it's called "no filter", aside from positive reactions from the viewers, the hosts would also read some of the negative rants about the series and the current housemates. A livechat via Facebook Live also plays a role in the show to communicate with the audiences. PBB:Rewind The rewind segment is basically a segment where the guests would look back to a certain happening in the house and they would discuss the highlighted event. Trivia *Unlike the eviction studio where it's located within the ABS-CBN compound, the show's studio is located within the Pinoy Big Brother studio compound, the same studio used for the defunct companion show Pinoy Big Brother Uber. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Companion Shows